Life As We Know It Turned Upside Down
by x-darkgurl-x
Summary: What would you do if the life as you know it were turned upside down? Includes, HP,HG,RW, DM, OC. There's a new girl at Hogwarts, who seems close to Harry, but wait till he finds out how close she really is!
1. School of WHA! Excuse me WHA!

Some characters and spells belong to J.K. Rowling.

She kept running… but the faster she ran, the more lost she became. _I can't let them catch me too, not after all of this._ She thought. She whirled around and that's when she saw it… the round gently face of her mother. "Megan, why do you run? What is coming is inevitable, you are part of the plan; accept you duties gratefully or you'll pay the price…" But her mother's voice was drowned out with the twang of an arrow. Seconds later, an arrow hit something behind her. As she looked around, she took in her surroundings. She was in a forest, obviously in the heart of it for no light dare penetrated the leaves of the surrounding trees. She turned around, only to realize the "thing" that the arrow hit was the bark of an ancient oak tree. The girl pulled out the arrow and pulled off the scroll attached to it. Inside was a mirror. She examined it, but in the act caught a view of her reflection. Black hair, blue eyes, and full lips. She gasped and came to a shocking realization…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Megan slammed her fist upon her alarm clock. When she sat up, she got a blast of her reflection: Long black hair, tousled for her slumber, and blue eyes. The girl in that dream had been her. "GET UP! MEGAN, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Her aunt called up the stairs. Megan drowsily got up to get ready for tutoring. Most people thought Megan was too mature for her age. She just shrugged off these comments because along with being mature came responsibilities that she didn't want. She knew she was mature, but this knowledge didn't settle easily with her. For the most part, her behavior is what made her mature, but she knew in her heart she had learnt her lessons because of her pains and past. She hadn't yet revealed to anyone her past and she didn't plan to. She wasn't normal, her aunt knew that, and unfortunately everybody at her school knew, too; although they didn't know to the extent of which made her abnormal. Tomorrow was her 16th birthday, but Megan knew better than to expect it to be celebrated. Tomorrow was July 30th.

Tutoring went well. Jake Astrid had made a large improvement on his history and now felt prepared for any history quiz thrown at him next year. Megan collapsed, exhausted at today's efforts… and that's when it came.


	2. SHOPPING SPREE! YAY! Three important cha...

A beautiful tawny flew right up to her window and started tapping the glass with its delicate beak. Megan let the owl in through her window and much to her surprise it didn't try to peck her to death. It stuck out its leg and Megan took the parchment off of it. She opened the letter, it read:

Dear Miss Johnson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st; we await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

When Megan reached into the envelope, two things came out. One was a written note that read:

Due to your unusual circumstances, you will come to the school a week early so the teachers may test you on your magical abilities so they can see which class to put you in. We will send someone along to pick you up on July 25th. Please wait by your fire for our gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. He will take you to Diagon Alley (a wizarding shopping place,) so you may get acquainted with the shops, for you must go there before school starts to get your supplies. Thank you.

Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster)

"Auntie! Did you know I was a witch!" Megan asked her aunt while she walked down the stairs.

"Well, I suspected you might be, seeing as your parents were. So, I guess it's time to give you the book of spells. It should help you before school starts."

"Bu-" Megan started.

"This house has a spell on it so the ministry can't track down any spells cast by the people that live in it. So you can practice them freely." When she finished saying this, she handed a book to Megan that was very thick. On the inside cover, it had the initials G.G. Wondering what these stood for, she tried to figure it out. When she couldn't, she cast it to the back of her mind.

Megan opened the book to the first page, it read: Possibly the simplest spell there is, the levitating spell will lift any object with extreme ease. The wand movement is a simple _swish and flick_. The incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa!_ After reading this passage, Megan practiced the spell with ease and quickly mastered it. She did this throughout the entire book. The only one she couldn't do yet was the patronus; but this was probably because she had NO idea what a dementor was.

.:ONE WEEK LATER:.

Megan waited by the fire like Professor Dumbledore had instructed her to. Suddenly, the flames in the fire turned emerald green and a dark shape emerged. When it tried to stand up it hit its head on the fire mantel. Megan automatically assumed this large shape was none other than Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper. "'Ello there!" Hagrid called out, beaming. "You mus' be Megan Johnson, eh?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. And you must be Rubeus Hagrid?" Megan meant for the last part to come out as a statement, but it sounded more like a question. "So, how will we get to this Diagon Alley? Walking?"

"No, we're going to floo there." Hagrid said, but added this when he saw her quizzical look. "Floo is how I just arrived. Here take a handful of this powder, throw it in the fire, step inside, then clearly state, Diagon Alley." He said while offering a brown sack.

Megan took a handful and did as he said.

When Megan stepped out of the fireplace, she appeared to be in a pub. A second later, Hagrid stepped out and announced, "This is the Leaky Cauldron. Follow me and don' speak to anybody."

"Why not?" Megan asked.

"There's a lotta strange folk in this pub. Don't trust nobody except people you've known for a LONG time." When he finished saying this, he stopped dead in front of a wall and drew out a pink umbrella. He tapped three up and two over. Megan got confused at this, but then saw why he did it. The bricks were moving and making an entrance to a humongous town! "Welcome, to Diagon Alley." He said with one swift movement of his arms.

"Wow." Megan whispered. She looked around. There were shops upon shops of things you wouldn't see in the muggle part of England.

"HAGRID! HAGRID!" Came a mixture of three voices. "HAGRID!" This yell caught his attention. Hagrid turned slowly a mixture of confusion and delight on his face.

"Why, blimey, it's Harry! How ya doing you old rascal?" Hagrid asked the boy, but he wasn't paying attention, he was too busy looking at Megan.

"Who're you?" He asked, looking just as confused as the other two.

"I'm Megan Johnson, and you are?" Megan responded, while tossing her glossy black hair around.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you. This is Ron Weasley," he gestured to the redhead. "And Hermione Granger." With this he made a movement with his hand towards the girl with frizzy brown hair.

"Nice to meet all of you, Hermione, Ron, Harry." She said as she nodded to each in turn. "Would you like to shop with Hagrid and I?" You ask, just trying to be polite.

**And so the day begins . . . . .. next chapter, the four grow a lot closer. Also, Furuba4eva, could you email me at ? I would like to talk about your review. Also, what's your story called, it sounds interesting. **


	3. Tests, gags

**Thanks for your review, outthere101, Furuba4eva! They mean a lot! Okay, so we left off where Megan had just asked the Trio if they wanted to shop with Hagrid and her. Oh, and, I messed up when I said it would be her 16th birthday in a week, it's more like her 17th, just to clear things up.**

"Yeah, sure. So, what year are you in?" Harry asked.

"Not sure yet. I'm going to be 17 on July 31st. But since I've never been to Hogwarts before, I have to go a week early so the Professors can test me and see which year to put me in. So, what year are _you_ in?" Megan finished, out of breath having said the last part all in one breath.

"I'm going into my sixth year at Hogwarts. I, like you, am having my 17th birthday on July 31st. D'you know which house you're in?" Harry asked, partially knowing the answer. Megan shook her head.

"So, what do you miss most when you're at Hogwarts?" Megan asked all three of them.

"Well, I miss being able to threaten my cousin, but I can live without it as long as I'm NOWHERE near him." Harry said with a grin.

"Imissmumsmycookinghome." Ron said, obviously tongue-tied. But after a few minutes, when Hermione didn't say anything, you answered the question yourself.

"I think I'll miss my Walkman, but maybe there's someway to make it work without batteries. Oh, and my computer, since it says in _Hogwarts A History that_ no muggle electronics work. Oh, I'll miss all of it." Megan added with a sigh.

"WAIT! You've read _Hogwarts A History_? Me too! These boys here didn't even know that you couldn't appa" Hermione started, but Megan cut her off.

"Rate on Hogwarts grounds." She finished. "You two didn't know that! Oh my gosh, do you two even know what a book _is?_" After that, Megan and Hermione chatted the rest of the day.

"Leave it to Hermione to take her away from us that quickly." Ron muttered to Harry as he nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Megan, we need to get you a wand." Hagrid said.

"Bloody hell. Hagrid your speech! It's different! What happened?" Ron said, thinking that his ears had deceived him.

"Well, since las' year, that horrible Umbridge woman, I took a few lessons from Dumbledore to improve my speech. Doesn't it sound better?" Hagrid asked.

"Well, yeah. Loads better." Ron said. "We're at Ollivanders, Megan."

When they all piled into the small shop, a scary looking man walked right up to Megan. "Which is your wand-hand?" He asked.

"Pardon?" Megan asked, clearly confused.

"Which hand do you write with, so to speak." Harry said, knowing fully well what she was going through, having been through it once himself.

Megan stuck out her left hand. Ollivander (or what Megan was assuming was Ollivander) pulled out a tape measure that started to measure Megan by itself. "Try this," Ollivander said, as he pulled out a long thin stick. "Unicorn hair, 11 ½ inches, rosewood." He said. Megan, having gotten familiar with her aunts wand, gave it a wave when all the pages out of a book started ripping themselves out. "Guess not. Try this one, phoenix hair, 12 inches, oak." After he said this, Megan waved the wand and her hair flew everywhere. "That will be twelve galleons."

After Megan had paid him, she left the shop feeling particularly happy.

"Well, we best be off then, Megan. I expect the Headmaster will be wanting to see yeh. Bye 'Mione, Harry, Ron." Hagrid said.

"See ya!" Megan called over her shoulder.

"Oh, Megan, I got yeh something. For your birthday." When he said this, he pulled out a jet-black owl.

"Oh, THANK YOU HAGRID!" Megan screamed and leapt up to give him a hug.

"Don't forget to write me!" Hagrid said, shortly before departing.

When Megan got to the Great Hall, a man with a long white beard was waiting for her. "Miss Johnson, I trust your journey wasn't too dreadful." He said.

"Quite the contrary, I met Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. It couldn't have been better! Uh, Mr. Uhh. I'm sorry, I didn't happen to catch your name." Megan said, trying to be, once again, polite.

"I didn't mention it. I'm Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster. Well, are you ready to get tested?" He asked. Megan nodded. Professor Dumbledore led her through some corridors and up to a pair of stone gargoyles. "Pepper Imps." He said, then, the gargoyles sprang to the side!

"Wow." Megan muttered.

"Miss Johnson, this is Professor McGonagall, your transfiguration teacher." He gestured to an older woman wearing a set of emerald green robes. "Professor Flitwick, your charms teacher." A short man stood up from his chintz chair, even though it made no difference in his height whatsoever. "Professor Snape, your potions master." A man with EXTREMELY (notice how I exaggerated the word extremely,) greasy hair and a large hooked nose nodded. "Madam Hooch, your Flying Class teacher." A woman with large hawk-like eyes shook Megan's hand. "Professor Sprout, your herbology teacher." Another woman stood up with wiry gray hair and also shook Megan's hand.

"Well, I reckon you did very well. All of the professors agree that you should go into your sixth year. As for your house, you shall not know until the first night when all of the students arrive. You shall be sorted with the first years at the Beginning of Term Feast. Until that day, you shall have your own quarters to live in. Your belongings are already there. Follow me." As Dumbledore led her through the castle, she tried to cunt how many twists and turns there were, but she quickly lost count. "What would you like your password to be?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"The amazing bouncing ferret!" Megan exclaimed, remembering one summer when Draco had told her all about him being turned into a ferret. Megan also remembered when she had first met Draco; her aunt had introduced him to her when his father had come over to do some business.

"I daresay you'll like it here. If you like, you may live here the remainder of the year instead of the dormitories. Think about it." And with that, he left Megan to explore her living quarters. There was a note on the mantel of her fireplace, it read:

Dear Miss Johnson,

If you wish to change the colors of anything here all you have to do is say, "I wish this would turn to a color or anything of the like.

Albus Dumbledore

Wow, this is all so cool. Maybe I should write to Harry and tell him about all of this. But before she did this, she went to her bedroom to have a lie-down. Just when she had started to feel relaxed, is when it happened. Megan sat up in bed and that's when she noticed it. Her hair was no longer black it was a bubble-gum pink. _Uh-oh, this cannot be good. I'm writing to Dumbledore when I wake up. _With that, she dozed off into dreamland.


	4. Ooops, mistake on my part, thanks josome...

Okay, josomeutn (did I spell that correctly?)has brought a few of my mistakes to my attention. It IS July 25th when the story starts. But Megan's birthday isa week later, (July 31st.) It is her 16th birthday, not her 17th. I believe term starts on September 1st, correct? Megan leaves her aunts house on July 25th (the same day that she got the letter) with Hagrid. I hope I didn't confuse you even more. If I did, or you just have some constructive criticism or anything of the like (or pointers on where my story is weak, that would help too) feel free to email me at **ALSO, I need to know which house you guys think Megan should be sorted into. It has to be either Slytherin or Gryffindor. Thanxs!**


	5. Uhoh

After Megan had awaken, she went to Professor Dumbledore's office in hopes of explanation. "Uhhh, errr, ummm." She said after she had approached the stone gargoyles, realizing she didn't know the password. "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! PROFE-" Megan started screeching until a soothing voice cut her off.

"Is there a point to your waking the entire castle with all this yelling?" The old man asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Huh? What time is it?" Megan asked, thinking she'd only been asleep for an hour.

"It it almost 11:00. So, what is it you wanted?" Professor Dumbledore asked patiently.

"Well, as you can see, my hair is pink! And, as you hopefully noticed, it was NOT pink the last time you saw me! It was black! NOT PINK!" She shouted.

"Yes, I noticed. Would you like to come in so we can discuss this? That would be, in calm ADULT tones." He added as an afterthought.

After they had reached his office, Dumbldore took a seat behind his desk. "Lemondrop?" He asked. Megan shook her head no. "Well, what would you like to discuss," He asked, seemingly oblivious to the 'conversation' they'd just had in the hall.

"MY HAIR!" Megan's temper was starting to flare again.

"Your hair looks very nice indeed, child. I'm guessing it's not how it looks though. Would you do me a favor and concentrate on turning your hair blue?" Dumbldore asked. Megan was startled at this, but screwed up her face in concentration anyway. "Alright child, you may quit now. Look in this mirror." He said as he held up a mirror. HER HAIR WAS BLUE! "It seems you are a metamorphagus."

"A what!" Megan asked, startled again at this accusation. "Is that bad?"

"No, no, quite the contary. A metamorphagus is a person who can change their appearances at will." Dumbldore replied.

"BUT I DIDN'T WANT MY HAIR TO TURN FRIGGIN PINK!" Megan said, on the verge of hysterics.

"With time, you'll be able to control the changes. But, I must also warn you that your eyes will change color with your moods. Typical changes are: when you're mad, they turn red. Happy will mean purple, excited will be light blue, sad will most likely be dark blue and irritation will more than likely be teal. Well, off to bed with you. I'll bring in somebody else who is a metamorphagus so she can train you tomorrow, okay? Good night Megan." Dumbledore said.

THE NEXT DAY:

"To control your powers, is very simple. All you need to do when you want to change is concentrate on the appearance you want and you'll change. You can even do your clothes! And to NOT change is really simple too. Just don't do anything." Said a girl with bubble-gum pink spiky hair whom Dumbledore had introduced as Nimphadora (sp?) Tonks ("Just call me Tonks." She had said, shooting the old man a glare for using her full name.)

"But, what about the other day, when my hair turned pink all by itself?" Megan asked.

"Well, there are always the beginning signs when you can't control it. They usually only last a few hours. Which means yours should be over." Tonks explained. "So, why don't we practice? Try to change your appearance." After Tonks said this, Megan focused on somebody she knew pretty well for having just met them.

Megan felt her hair get shorter, as well as her height too. Her stomach got flatter and she appeared to have gotten new muscles. "WOW! Megan, you just tryed to turn into Hermione Granger didn't you?" Tonks asked. Megan/Hermione nodded. "Well, you succeded! Look at this mirror!" And sure enough, when Megan did, she looked almost exactly like Hermione. "You look almost exactly like her, except for the eyes. You still have your eyes. Oh well, you still look extraordinarly like her! It's good for your first try. Really good." Megan and Tonks kept practicing for the rest of the day. By dinner-time, Megan could pull off Hermione, Harry, Dumbldore, and Snape.

ONE WEEK LATER (I know I keep skipping time, but nothing really important happened during the time I skip.)

"Issac, Nathienal!" Professor McGonagall shouted out to the hall. A little boy slowly walked up to the three-legged stool and sat upon it. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat shouted.

"JOHNSON, MEGAN!" Professor McGonagall shouted. When Megan walked up, the hall errupted into whispers at the thought of somebody that old getting sorted. "QUIET!" McGonagall shouted. Megan walked comfortably up to the stool.

_"Hmm, quite a brain you've_ _you've got there Megan. Brave too. Loyal, but Hufflepuff won't do. I see you like to play pranks a lot, eh? Well, it better be _**SLYTHERIN!**" The hat shouted. The table second from the right applauded. Megan looked over all the heads looking for familiar hair. She spotted it and started walking straight over to him, only to find there were no empty seats. A blonde sat to the right of him and a brunette boy on the other.

"Hey Megan." One of the boys said. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY PANSY! YOU PUG-FACED SLUT!" The boy shouted.

"But Drackie-poo-" Pansy said uncertainly, trying to grab on to his arm.

"I SAID MOVE!" He roared. Pansy scampered, practically with her tail between her legs. "There ya go Megan." Draco said.

"Thanks Drakiepoo!" Megan said, laughing at Pansy's nickname for him. Draco glared at her in a friendly way. "So, how've you been since I last saw you?"

"Alright." He said. Megan looked at him disbelievingly. "Okay, bloody terrible. My dad made me get the Dark Mark over the summer." Draco said, dropping his voice to a whisper. Megan put on a shocked face.

"But I thought you didn't want one." She said. He nodded.

"Blaise got his too." Draco said, the brunette turned around at the mention of his name.

"Poor you two. But you've still got it all. Money, the girls, grades, what else could you ask for?" Megan said, even though she had almost all of that, scratch out the girls.

"Hmm, lets think. . . NOT to have to be a death eater?" Blaise said with an attitude. "So, what's been up with you lately?" He asked, getting aquainted with an old friend.

"I've got new powers." Megan said as though she said it everyday.

"Really? What?" Blaise asked.

"Wellll. . . I'm a metamorphagus. AND, my eyes change color depending on my mood." Megan explained, her eyes going from purple (happy) to teal (irritation, remember?).

"Woh, your eyes just changed colors! What does teal mean? AND YOU'RE A METAMORPHAGUS!" Draco screamed. (When you think of him screaming, remember the third movie when he's saying 'he's killed me!' after Buckbeak slashed him.)

"Teal means I'm irritated, and maybe you should say the last part louder, I don't think Ireland heard you!" She said, her eyes becoming darker teal.

OVER IN IRELAND: (me: hehehe)

"WHO'S A METAMORPHAGUS!"

that was just for fun BACK IN HOGWARTS:

"Maybe we should head to the Common Room." Draco said. Megan and Blaise nodded. When they started off for the common room, somebody shouted Megan's name.

"MEGAN!" Somebody shouted.

She whirled around to see who it was. "HARRY!" She squealed.

"What are you doing with them?" He asked, eyeing Draco and Blaise curiously.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Potty, we're not going to do anything to Megan." Draco said, about to pull out his wand. Hermione walked up at that moment.

"Hey Megan!" She said. "Why're you with Malfoy?" She did the same as Harry.

"Don't say my name with your unworthy lips, mudblood." Draco said. Harry chose that moment to try and stun Draco while he did the same, but somebody else was faster.

_ "STUPEFY! PETRIFICUL TOTALUS!"_ Somebody shouted. Harry was stunned while Draco had a full body-bind on him. Everybody turned (or at leasst, Hermione and Blaise did, Harry tried to turn but fell over and Draco looked out of the corner of his eye) to see who had done the casting.

"Megan! Damn, your good!" Hermione said. Harry gasped at his friends choice of words. At this point, Ron decided to walk up.

"BLOODY HELL! WHO DID THIS!" He shouted, attracting quite a few stares from passerbys. "Ohh, a stunned Malfoy, maybe I could join in?" He said pulling out his wand, not even noticing that it was Megan that had her wand out.

"Oh, Ronald, when will you learn? It's a body bind, NOT a stunner! And watch your language or else I might have to wash your mouth out with soap!" Megan said in a mocking voice.

"Bloody hell, why'd you stun Harry? Or is THIS a body-bind as well?" Ron said, mimicking Megan's voice.

"Oh well, I warned you. _Limpiaro!" _Megan shouted. Ron started gagging. All of a sudden, bubbles started filling Ron's mouth! "Can't say I didn't warn you!" Megan said. She flicked her wand at Draco and Harry to undo their jinxes.

"Why'd you do that!" Both boys said angrily. They both started ranting about how you don't do that to friends.

"If you don't shut up, I'll curse you AGAIN!" Megan shouted. Harry had enough sense to shut up after seeing what had happened to Ron (who was still coughing up bubbles.) Draco however. . .

"_SILENCIO!"_ Megan said. "God, when will people start listening to my warnings! Sheesh!" Megan said, giving her wand another flick so Ron would quit coughing up bubbles. "Now, Blaise, will you lead me to the Common Room since if Draco opens his mouth, I might do some REAL damage?" She said while sending a threatning look over her shoulder at Draco. "Bye everyone!" She said merrily as though she hadn't just cursed almost all of them. "Do you promise to quit babbling on and on about how I shouldn't curse you, Draco?" Megan asked. He nodded. She made yet another flick with her wand.

"Do you know what time it is, cause that spat probably made it past curfew." Blaise asked.

"_Tiempo._" Megan said lazily while bright red numbers appeared in mid-air. "It's 9:01. Oh shit! It's past curfew!" As if on cue, Filch's cat walked right out of the shadows. "RUN!" Megan said. All three of them started running as fast as the could. Before they turned a corner, and before Ms. Norris could start running to get her master, Megan pointed her wand at the cat and said, _"Stupefy-tres! _That should hold her there for three minutes." Megan panted.

"Good, but we're here." Draco said his first words since Megan had cursed him for the SECOND time. "Cunning." Draco said, after that, the picture of the snake hissed and opened.

Okay, I'm nice today, no cliffie. I'll try to update again today since it took me soo long to get this chapter up. Oh, and Megan cursed those boys for two reasons: 1.) to show she's really smart and 2.) so everyone knows she's not taking sides with either of her friends.

Oh, and to Lirael Astarael (a.k.a Paige), YES, I'm really stalking ur bros, lol. I'm obsessed with their second-grade teacher. Lol.


End file.
